


Проклятые

by Nevan



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Проклял тебя кто-то, — ехидно замечает Джоанна, опуская приветствие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в мае 2014.

Хроническая бессонница — тоже неплохая вещь. Можно гулять по дистрикту, игнорируя комендантский час. Ей-то что? Джоанна — победительница! И ни один стражник не сумеет поймать её, пока Мейсон хочет оставаться в тени деревьев. В другое время ей обязательно дадут какое-нибудь незначительное поручение, потому что сейчас все равны и все работают. Нельзя показывать людям, что победители — их кумиры — всего лишь никчёмные убийцы, не способные ни на что другое. Можно нечаянно (в его доме!) наткнуться на Хоторна и понаблюдать за его попытками перестать жить прошлым. Джоанна ждёт — вдруг получится! Тогда она постарается повторить.

Он не помнит, когда Мейсон стала приходить к нему. Ей бы в седьмой дистрикт, на родину, но она рычит упрямо и твердит, что нет у неё ничего, а значит и дома-родины — тоже. Джоанна больше не принадлежит Капитолию, она вольна выбирать. И она остаётся здесь. 

Должно быть, со стороны кажется, будто Гейл отчаянно пытается зацепиться за прошлое. Как-то Мейсон сказала, что в эти минуты Хоторн похож на «побитую шавку, которую выворотили наизнанку и отправили гулять». Но это не так: Гейл лишь хочет избавиться от старого клейма. Жаль, что способ выбрал не самый лучший. 

Каждый день ровно четыре минуты он отводит на самокопание. 

Гейл надеется когда-нибудь разобраться во всём и для этого роется в пепле своих мыслей и чувств, изредка обжигаясь запрятанным слишком далеко и оттого не потушенным вовремя угольком. Боль угасает не так быстро, как он хотел бы, но зато на следующий день таких угольков на один меньше.

Месяц назад была война, неделю назад ее уже не было, вчера ее не было тоже. Джоанна ещё не верит, но уже позволяет себе надеяться, что она не вернётся. 

— Проклял тебя кто-то, — ехидно замечает Мейсон, опуская приветствие. 

Гейл сидит на кухне ровно там же, где сидел вчера и наверняка будет сидеть завтра и ещё непонятно сколько дней. Она не хочет делать скидку на его душевное состояние, настроение, самочувствие и тысячу других причин, которые всегда игнорировались в отношении детей, вынужденных идти на арену, но жителями Капитолия выпячивались вперёд слишком рьяно, поэтому даже не пытается быть вежливой. Никогда не знаешь, что будет завтра. Все победители это прочувствовали на собственной шкуре, и Джоанна отчего-то хочет, чтобы Хоторн тоже усвоил эту истину.

Плитка здесь то ли белая, то ли серая. Сложно определить, на самом деле. 

Но эта чёртова плитка Джоанне не нравится. Гейл постоянно смотрит на неё, не обращая никакого внимания на Мейсон. Будто Джоанны и вовсе нет, будто она — пустое место. Это лишний раз доказывает её одиночество. А Джоанна никому не показывает свои слабости. 

Гейлу плевать.

Четыре минуты в день он позволяет себе гореть.

— И это всё? Не получится из тебя гадалка… впрочем, как и никто не получится. 

Джоанна смотрит на него непрерывно, и красивые губы её зло искривляются. Невыносимо хочется ударить этого заносчивого придурка, который при всём своём уме и представить не может, какого это: быть ненужной. Не просто выброшенной за борт жизни того человека, который когда-то был или всё ещё является божеством, во имя которого живёшь, но быть живым напоминанием о злой реальности, которую, кажется, только-только удалось изменить. Напоминанием о том, как быть не должно. Трибут Мейсон умела убивать. И притворяться. Спустя годы Джоанна совсем не растеряла навыки, но сейчас они никому не нужны. Радует лишь то, что лгать себе научилась. Проще ведь.

Взгляд Гейла кричит о том, что он хочет, чтобы хороший толчок сшиб с него эту дурацкую меланхолию. Джоанна видит. 

И не поможет ему.

Гейл усмехается горько. Он понимает. Глядя на страдания другого, чувствуешь себя не худшим, не самым слабым. Это утешает.

Иногда.

Когда-то ему казалось, что скорее ад, который успешно изображает его жизнь последние два года, замёрзнет, чем он сумеет выкинуть из головы образ девочки-охотницы.

Огненная Китнисс. Она спасла жителей дистриктов от гнёта Капитолия, но лицемерно убила дикую Кискисс, которую так любил такой же дикий мальчишка из Двенадцатого.

Тот мальчишка сейчас тоже мёртв. И если бы Гейлу удалось встретить его в какой-нибудь несуществующей реальности, он не сказал бы ему ничего полезного, ничего из той информации, что могла быть необходимой по ходу войны, только попросил бы эгоистично: «Не умирай». 

Война позади, но Гейл отрешённо думает, что выжили совсем не те. 

И он сам — какой-то не тот. Не тот, каким хотел бы быть на данном этапе.

И рядом с ним тоже — совсем не те, кого он хотел бы видеть. 

Провидение вообще редко учитывает желания своих подопечных, впрочем, как и они сами неохотно прислушиваются к чужому мнению.

Зелёная кружка с крепким чаем оказывается у него перед носом так резко, что собравшийся было вставать Гейл едва не опрокидывает её на себя. «Нехорошо получилось бы», — мелькает отстранённая мысль.

Он поднимает вопросительный взгляд. Чай — единственное, что Джоанна может сотворить на кухне. 

— Как обычно, — безуспешно пытаясь скрыть зловредный оскал, говорит она, — чайный лист, двести миллилитров кипятка и пару грамм стрихнина для остроты ощущений. Ты же так любишь тыкать иголкой в сгиб локтя.

Возразить нечего, поэтому Гейл бурчит что-то про престарелых трибутов, что очень уж жаждут довести его до смертоубийства. Тягучие слова-укусы о том, что пара лишних жизней не сделает огонь под его персональным котлом выше, Хоторн игнорирует. 

Двадцать дюжин ежедневных проклятых секунд минули, и Гейл снова говорит себе, что завтра забудет… всё.

— Проклял тебя кто-то, — говорит Джоанна, не добавляя «и меня» просто потому, что это само собой разумеющееся.

— Ха! Я тебе даже имена назвать могу. — Некстати вспоминаются дикая девочка и её красноречивый мальчик художник-пекарь. Хоторн поспешно делает жадный глоток потенциально отравленного чая, угождая просохшему горлу.

В аду сейчас холодно.

Хорошо там, где нас нет.


End file.
